R.S.A History
This Page Regards R.S.A History: In September 2010, Darwin12 had taken notice of Aerideyn's front page game "Ride a Rocket to the Moon and Space Station". This was one of the earliest versions of the game. Darwin at the time wasn't a noob to ROBLOX, having almost celebrated one year on ROBLOX in November of that year. He only had been known and been talked about verbally, not "phenominally". Through the Semi-Fame Group owned by Destin715, who played a huge influence in R.S.A's "earliest development" in terms of groups. Darwin befriended 4 friends. One being Groovydoglover123456 and Kukyoo. The other two were forgotten in R.S.A history. After 3 hours of roleplay, Darwin offered to his four friends to inspire a roleplay group. He shuffled himself and them off to one of his places: a sword fighting place that is still active (sword fight during an Earthquake). He told them he had a brilliant idea. He wanted to make a space group, groovydoglover123456 and Kukyoo joined the group on the first day. The group gained nearly 12 members in the hour it was made. R.S.A at the time only had the Ranks: Student, Astronaut, and Owner. Darwin PMed Aerideyn, asking about possible ways to help with Aerideyn's game on the front page. Aerideyn responded back saying that R.S.A could be the Sponsor of his place and could beta test it. In return, Darwin agreed full beta testing for the R.S.A purpose. Aerideyn later told Darwin he would recieve admin in the next version of the game, which later release to only climb higher to the front page than the original. Aerideyn's game had created hype about R.S.A and after only 2 weeks, R.S.A had celebrated nearly 50 members. Darwin retreated to his "old" underground home which was also "infected" and unrecoverable. There, he fired up a new plan to continue growing R.S.A into a mega group. Darwin quoted saying: "In a year, I think we'll see a totally different group out of R.S.A, one that is much more diversified, much bigger and tons more active." Who knew Darwin would be right. Later that week, he released two new ranks which became BoD (Board of Directors) and Launch Crew. By then, he decided it's time to start R.S.A's main activity: launching Rockets. Ace-1 was launched around September 29th, 2010 if the R.S.A Archives we're "accurate". After Ace-1, Captevyo, Darwin's friend, became the first BoD in history. Later, Aerideyn was promoted to BoD. Darwin continued the Ace series to 4, till he saw Aerideyn's "the new tests" before it was named Tests. He met Flightsim777 there, where they quickly talked up a storm about rockets, Darwin: who realized Flight's total potential hired him immediatly, he became one of the most early BoDs too. By then, the BoD rank capacitated 3 members. But soon it would go down to 2, as Darwin created another rank for Aerideyn. Which was simply named "Aerideyn". Darwin began the Titan series and became more serious, after nearly two months, Darwin celebrated his 100th member. Aerideyn also began making more beta updates to tests, which R.S.A tested using Titan which launched better and better every single new update. Darwin employed Doneyes, who impressed Darwin one day with one of his rockets. But truely, it was Doneyes' love for rockets that empowered Darwin to make that decision. Darwin now had 3 BoDs, but then realized something else. He removed the Aerideyn rank and named it: "Flight Directors". At the time, Aerideyn remained a Flight Director and Flightsim777 was named the Flight Director of Titan. In between there, R.S.A celebrated 2011 by launching a "special titan" on the first day of 2011. Baffling news struck R.S.A when Tests reached front page. R.S.A grew nearly 500 members within 3 days times. More BoDs were hired to feed the heard of new members to be trained and promoted. Darwin had went from a group of 1 to almost 600 members in (if you counted the days people joined) 4 days total. (but skipping space). Darwin realized more potential for the group and so did Aerideyn. When his place reached First Page yet again a month later. The group had went from 600 this time to over 1000 members. Darwin celebrated with (at the time) 8 BoDs. Up next, Darwin employed Joshuaw97, and Jacobthescientist, who's current "masthead" is Co-Founder. But disaster struck for the first time in R.S.A history in March 2011, at the time R.S.A had 1100-ish members when a mass demotion occured. Darwin was baffled that he made a wrong move and took action by removing all BoDs from their spots. He later changed his mind and repromoted them all. Aerideyn's place topped the first postion on the front page in April 2011. R.S.A grew to 1500 members then. Then R.S.A went into it's double digits with Titan, the Titan-10 launch went down as one of the most historic launches in R.S.A history. R.S.A now had nearly 12 BoDs and May had passed by then. It was now summer, so Darwin got his TBC back and got serious about R.S.A. He ran extremely-high-bidded ads for nearly 9000 TIX each, 3 times weekly. In Late May, Tests retopped the first postition on the front page gaining R.S.A up to 2000 members. At 2000 members, the base froze and Darwin stood silent concerning more stuff. Darwin was going to middle school, which he concerned would "interfere with his R.S.A plans and job". At the time, he considered giving the group away but changed his mind and instead hired 2 more BoDs, making the total 14 BoDs. More mass demotions happended along the way, more events and so much more. Some of these events were a major negative event to RSA such as Tests being stolen with exploits,Members being demoted and illegally promoted and the leave of many original members of the ROBLOX Space Administration. But some are good things such as Roll-11's near-sucess landing, the creation of the RSApedia and more. The soon End... Sadly, all the sucesses led to the end of RSA in three years from its first year. This is the news written by RSA Community Manager and RSAPedia Head Admin RobloxGuy6403: "I was in a hotel during my spring brake, i went on my father's laptop around 11PM and i found out Darwin12 was hacked when Nicolas411 posted it on the RoAir wall. When i arrived at Darwin12's profile, i saw it had the signature "Claimed by TBW". I remembered that name, for it was the same hacker who hacked crabmaniac, a plane builder. I decided to check if the real Darwin is in control of his account, so i asked him a question only himself would know, and that was all the proof i needed. He invited me into party chat with 2-3 others, and he discussed things. For once, he was hacked to leave all groups except RoWar because in RoWar, he has the least power among his other groups. Darwin was discussing that he would make a new space group from scratch and the possible name could be "Roblox Space Company" or RSC. But apart from that, RSA survived and got rolled back its been quit inactive some only give RSA another year before its gone, but who knows? Will it rise again? Will it be long forgotten in roblox history? Only time will tell. RobloxGuy6403 (talk) 05:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Return Soon after the events of March 29, R.S.A was recovered by the ROBLOX team. Darwin12 was reinstated thousands of ROBUX for his lost hats, and the moderation of the user Yrreb declared the hackers were Yrreb, Coxyoo and partially the work of Kooky1234567890. Although Yrreb is now friends with Darwin, this was a time in R.S.A history where Darwin12 proved that R.S.A would not fall to hackers and that it was a pheonix, reborn from it's own ashes. Long Inactivity 2013 After Darwin12's hack in March 2013, his activity in R.S.A died. Despite the introduction of Space Cruiser v3.5 (a significant UI update for the beloved game) and the release of the R.S.A-sponsored, Zeta project. On the day of 10/18/13, Darwin12 announced two new projects would be started in "The upcoming months of late 2013 and early 2014" at which point; it was found one of these projects was titled Project Veskt. Many are to believe Project Veskt and it's potential secondary project will yield the end of R.S.A inactivity through the 2014 year.